Krucjata - cz.4
Dłoń Wojny, mostek - I ci, i ci... - Garrett co chwila powtarzał słowa przyjaciela jak mantrę, nie zważając na wszystko, co dzieje się wokół niego. Rozłożony na tronie i wpatrzony w księżyc za oknem, myślał intensywnie. To mogło być dość... niebezpieczne spotkanie, zważywszy na niechęć Imperium do takich synergii... O! Nawet znalazł nazwę dla tego miejsca: Synergia! Ale wrócił zaraz potem do tematu. Znał historię jednego takiego sojuszu: Diaspokersów. Zakończenie owej historii nie jest miłe... dla samych Diaspokersów. Wybici co do jednego przez Imperium, chcieli tylko spokoju. A co, jeśli i ten sojusz ludzi i obcych chciał żyć spokoju, lecz przybycie floty Garretta ów spokój zakłóciło? - Zwołuję naradę. Powiadomić resztę okrętów. - polecił pewnym siebie głosem, po czym równie pewnym krokiem opuścił mostek. ---- Synergia, powierzchnia Eshairr tymczasem wciąż obserwował miasto. Ci obcy… W dużej mierze przypominali ludzi... skrzyżowanych z ptakami. Całe ich ciała pokrywały pióra, zazwyczaj dwukolorowe, a zamiast ust mieli dość ostro wyglądające dzioby. Jednak pomimo tak widocznych różnic, żadnej ze stron to nie przeszkadzało. Wyglądało na to, że ta cywilizacja żyje tak już bardzo długo, że przyzwyczaili się do siebie. - Um... Kim jesteś? - usłyszał nagle Eldar. Instynkt zadziałał u niego natychmiast. Odwrócił się i wycelował pistolet szurikenowy w kierunku... młodej obcej samicy. Jej wygląd zewnętrzny mógł przyrównać do ludzkiej nastolatki. Upierzona na brązowo-biało obca, ubrana w typowy, pozbawiony obuwia strój cywila, stanęła jak wryta z uniesionymi w górę rękoma, wpatrując się to w Eldara, to w jego broń. Mężczyzna wyczytywał z jej spojrzenia strach. ---- Dłoń Wojny, sala narad - ... Ten świat jest już zamieszkały. - powiedział Garrett. - I co w związku z tym? - spytała lady Aria Curnow, jak przedstawiała się wytatuowana kobieta. Założyła ręce na piersi i spojrzała po reszcie zebranych. - Jak to co? Oczyścić! - odpowiedział się Set Kirov. - No właśnie nie! - wypalił nagle Harlan. Wszyscy spojrzeli na głównodowodzącego. Nikt nie zauważył u niego jakichkolwiek objawów upojenia alkoholowego. To znaczyło, że mówi do rzeczy. - Z tego, co powiedział mi Eshairr... - Ten xeno. - wtrąciła swe trzy kredyty Aria. Korsarz spiorunował ją wzrokiem. Nie podobała mu się. Czuł w niej dość wyraźne ślady zepsucia. - ... Z tego, co mi powiedział, to nie są obcy. Przynajmniej połowicznie. To sojusz, koalicja rasy ludzkiej i obcych. Poprzedzam pytanie, ekscelencjo: to jest możliwe. - słowo "ekscelencjo" powiedział wyjątkowo twardo - jakby "przepychał" je przez gardło. - Z tego też powodu oświadczam, że dopóki nie dowiemy się, jakie jest ich nastawienie wobec nas, nie podejmujemy żadnych działań ofensywnych. Decyzja Garretta wywołała wyraźne poruszenie wśród przywódców. Nie potrafili pojąć, dlaczego on - dawny Inkwizytor! - okazuje łaskę obcym i kolaborantom z nimi. Gdzieś tam nawet zaczęły odzywać się co bardziej radykalne głosy. - Mieszane uczucia, co? - spytał retorycznie Harlan, zaczynając spacerować dookoła stołu, a odgłos jego wymownych, powolnych kroków odbijał się echem w całej sali. - Zauważyliście pewnie moją lewą rękę. I któryś z was widział pewnie w akcji jakąś imperialną zabójczynię i jej miecz. Co łączy go i moją rękę? Odpowiem: obie te rzeczy zostały wykonane na wzór xenotechnologii. Oto, do czego wykorzystanie dóbr obcych może służyć Imperium. Nie jesteśmy cholernymi marionetkami Bogów Chaosu, żeby przelewać krew niewinnych. Zawiążemy z nimi sojusz; my zdobędziemy technologię i być może siłę roboczą, a oni - silnego sąsiada i obrońcę. A nuż uda się ich nawrócić na naszą religię. Wszyscy zadowoleni. Nastała cisza. - No, to ma sens. - przyznał jakiś oficer. Zaraz za nim poszła reszta. - Świetnie. - powiedział z uśmiechem Garrett. - Oto plan: schodzimy na powierzchnię i dokonujemy rekonesansu. Potem przekonujemy ich do siebie i w spokoju nastawiamy ich na współpracę z Imperium. Jeśli się zgodzą, zostaną naszymi współobywatelami. - A jeśli nie? - spytała lady Aria. - Wtedy może przekonamy ich siłą. Ale bez rzeźni, rozumiecie? ---- Pamiętnik kapitański, wpis 1. Rok 015.M42, Strefa Halo Kiedy tylko opuściło nas światło Astronomicanu, natrafiliśmy na obcą cywilizację. No, prawie obcą. Jest to bowiem sojusz xenos i ludzi, zamieszkujący księżyc - Synergię. Prawdziwa uczta dla moich oczu. Z obserwacji, jakie poczyniliśmy, owa cywilizacja jest już zdolna do lotów kosmicznych, lecz ich flota ogranicza się raptem do kilku małych statków - mniej więcej rozmiarów imperialnych okrętów eskortowych. Gdyby więc doszło do rozlewu krwi, mamy nad nimi wręcz miażdżącą przewagę. Xenos - synergiańscy awianie, jak pozwoliłem sobie ich nazwać - wykazują bardzo wysokie podobieństwo do terrańskich ptaków drapieżnych oraz ludzi. Jakby doakonałe połączenie dwóch tych organizmów w jeden, zupełnie nowy gatunek. Możliwe, że natrafiliśmy nie na obcych, a na jakiś nieznany jeszcze Imperium podgatunek człowieka. Tak czy tak, efekty obserwacji bardzo pozytywnie mnie nastrajają. Obecnie czekamy - ja i naczelny Magos Xenobiolog - na możliwość głębszej obserwacji ich anatomii. Wtedy to będziemy mogli ostatecznie dojść do wniosku, z kim dokładnie - pod względem fizycznym - mamy do czynienia... Kategoria:Krucjata Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania